Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fingerprint recognition, and particularly, to an electronic device having a touch screen for fingerprint recognition and associated control method. The electronic device and control method thereof are capable of performing fingerprint recognition at any location on the surface of the touch screen.
Description of the Related Art
By using a fingerprint recognition mechanism on an electronic device (e.g. a cellular phone or tablet PC), it is more convenient for the user to use the electronic device since the manual input of an account and password can be omitted. Besides, the security can be promoted because the fingerprint is unique and cannot be stolen. Accordingly, electronic devices equipped with a fingerprint recognition apparatus have become more and more popular. These electronic devices may log onto various network services through fingerprint recognition when the user's finger is pressed on the fingerprint recognition apparatus deployed outside or on the touch screen. However, in prior technologies, when the fingerprint recognition apparatus is deployed outside the touch screen, the user usually has to find a specific location on which to press his finger and this can result in poor contact sensitivity at the specific location after a long period of usage. In addition, when the fingerprint recognition apparatus is deployed on a specific location on the touch screen in prior technologies, it can also result in poor contact sensitivity or cause damage to the specific location on the touch screen. Therefore the fingerprint recognition function cannot be performed normally and an extra maintenance cost will be incurred due to lower sensitivity.